The 4th Tekken
by ENZIK
Summary: Here's Chapter 7! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I would have updated it last week but the site had a problem with the Document Manager. R/R and enjoy!
1. A new tournament, draws fighters

Disclaimer: Tekken is Namcos  
  
You may have seen a Chapter for a 5th Tekken fanfic by me around, but I wanted to make my own version of a Tekken 4 story so I took it off. But I PROMISE it will be back up as soon as I finish this. So read on and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: A new tournament, draws fighters.  
  
He was watching WWE on his couch when his phone rang. He wore a pair of black sweat pants and a white tanktop. He had just showered and was settling in. King picked up the phone and muted the TV, speaking into it.  
  
"Buenos dias?" He leaned back, scratching the side of his nose casually(he had his mask off).  
  
"Mr. King?" It was a professional female's voice.  
  
"Si, senorita." He narrowed his eyes some, curious because he never got calls from people who called him Mr. King.  
  
"Good evening sir. This is the Arizona State Hospital, we have a friend of yours in critical condition."  
  
King put a hand over his mouth, his expression turning worried. "Oh my god what happened?"  
  
"I think you should come down here sir." The woman suggested.  
  
King hung up and jumped from his couch, running over to the side of his door and jerked his tennis shoes on, threw on a jacket and a baseball cap on backwards, running out to his car. He hopped in and started up, taking off fast like the wind for the hospital. He peeled into the parking lot and got out, running through the doors up to the desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm King." He said, out of breathe.  
  
The woman looked up, who had called him. "Good evening. Your friend is in Room 6, down the hall."  
  
"Gracias!" King pushed off and ran down the hall, almost running into the janitor who was pushing the dinner tray carts. He came to Room 6 and pushed the door open, running inside. He gave a cry of despair when he saw specifically who it was.  
  
"Armor!" He ran to the side, instantly taking his hand. It was his friend, best know to the people as Armor King. They were tag team partners in their wrestling occupation and blood brothers for life. But what King saw here brought a tear down his cheek. Nearly his entire face was wrapped in bandages, his arm was plugged with an IV, his neck was in a brace, and he was on oxygen support. "My god, what happened?!" He turned back to one of the doctors.  
  
"He had a quarrel with a drunk in the bar a few blocks down. The police have apprehended him." The doctor said, writing on a notepad. "Sir, if you don't mind, we need to continue in our aid. If you'll wait outside please, we'll have a report to you as soon as possible."  
  
King closed his eyes, trying to stay strong and nodded, squeezing his friend's hand. "Hang in there man. I'm in your corner." He stood up and walked slowly outside with his head hung low, and sat down in one of the chairs, leaned down and covered his face with his hands.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
King had drifted off in the chair and was snoring softly, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped lightly and looked up to see the doctor from Armor King's room, looking down at him with grief on his face.  
  
"What?...What is it?!" King said, fearing the worse. And to his despair he was right.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir....he didn't make it." The doctor said with deep sympathy.  
  
"NO!" King jumped up and grabbed the doctor's shoulders. "You're mistaken!! He's not dead!!!!"  
  
The doctor remained calm. "Mr. King, I'm deeply sorry. We did everything we could, but he just couldn't hold on anymore."  
  
King squeezed his eyes tight to hold the tears in but he couldn't. His hands became weak and fell off of the doctor's shoulders as he collapsed to his knees. His shoulders shook as he sobbed heavily, making no sound, except for short chokes of breath. Tears instantly poured down his face as he leaned down, placing his head on the floor and began banging a fist on it, making heavy, dull thuds. This lasted a moment before he calmed down and his sobbing stopped. He took a deep breath in and let it out as he looked up. His eyes red from crying, cheeks damp as his teeth came together into an angry glare. His fists closed together as he rose to his feet and stormed for the hospital exit, with only one thought in his mind. "Revenge."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was 20:15 AM and Ling Xiaoyu was still awake in her room, playing on the internet as she often did. All she did was browse for junk, chat and email. Typical for a teen. Her long black hair was tied in a single ponytail behind her hed and she wore a white t-shirt that went down to her mid thighs. She rubbed her eyes and was just about to close out when the computer dinged. "You've Got Mail!"  
  
"Oh." She said to herself and smiled softly, clicking on the email icon. She had one new message with "Urgent" as the subject. She bit her lip in curiousity and opened it up. There was no name of the sender, just the message.  
  
"Heihachi is up to no good. You are in danger. Stay away from the tournament, if you've heard of it. If not, you have now. Stay away!" Was all the email said. Xiaoyu bit her lip again and clicked on 'Reply' and typed in, "Who are you?" and hit send. After that she closed the internet and computer off and went off to bed.  
  
Days went by and Xiaoyu recieved no further emails. She lay in her bed, thinking day after day about it. Finally she came to a conclusion and despite the email's order to stay away from the "Tournament", she browsed the internet and just as she suspected, found information on a tournament being run by Heihachi Mishima of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The King Of The Iron Fist Tournament 4. December 31st.  
  
"So that's it." She said to herself and looked at her calender. It was the 29th. She still had time to catch a plane to Japan. She exed out of that site and went to an airline site, to get herself a ticket. She was determined to find answers!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
His fist drove hard into the punching bag's surface but the man didn't grunt. He drew his fist back and followed up with a quick combo of punches, sweat beaming down his face. He had to get in shape for the oncoming tournament. He already had his flight set and he was to leave in a matter of hours. He had set his timer which would end his training and he would shower, and get a taxi to the airport. His hood covered his face completely and he sneered, huffing as he hit the bag again over and over and over. The timer rang and he heard a buzz.  
  
Jin Kazama gritted his teeth and suddenly turned, driving his heel into the bag, tearing the surface away and his foot hit the floor. Sand rushed out and piled on the floor. He panted, watching the sand pour. He blinked at the same time and a sudden vision hit his mind. His youthful and beautiful mother, smiling down upon him. He narrowed his eyes and headed in for the shower.  
  
~Hours Later~ Jin sat in his seat near the window, staring out of it as the plane took off. This was it....this was his destiny.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A gaurd moved down the corridor of the Arizona State Penitentary. Many prisoners cussed, screamed and spit at him. Others gave him terrifying looks which he ignored and stopped at a dark cell, tapping his night stick on the bars.  
  
"Let's go Marduk, Chief's office." The gaurd said and slid the door open, becoming nervous. Why? Perhaps he was afraid of the monster of a man that came out of the cell and he stepped back, trying to hide his fear. The prisoner was so big the prison outfit was almost too small for him, and his greasy black hair hung in his face. Marduk looked down at him with a cold stare.  
  
"What is it?" He said in a deep, dark voice.  
  
"Ahem. Chief needs you. Let's go." He headed back to the Chief's office, with the shadow of the prisoner towering over him. He went into the chief's office, glad to not be alone with this giant anymore. Marduk stepped up to the desk, staring down at the chief.  
  
The chief looked up at him, smoking a cigar. "Craig Marduk. How's your 2 our of 10 years been?"  
  
"What do you think, bub?" Craig said, staring down at him.  
  
The chief chuckled, pulling something out of his drawer. "I think you're going to be quiet pleased." He tossed an envelope on the desk to Craig. He picked it up and looked at it, then at the chief.  
  
"Now pack your shit and get the hell out of my prison." The chief waved a hand to Craig.  
  
Craig raised his brows. "I'm free?"  
  
"Yeah, you're free. Somebody paid a large amount of money for your bail off. Now get the hell out of here before I used that money to buy my mom a condo."  
  
Craig packed his stuff and was now sitting in the taxi as it drove off from the prison. He looked at the envelope and tore it open, pulling out a plane ticket to Japan and a folded up article. He opened the article up. It was an invitation to a 'King Of The Iron Fist Tournament 4'. Craig read the details and smiled. He liked what he saw and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Nothin' like kickin' the shit outta people for the fun of it." He said and tucked the ticket and article back into the envelope as the taxi continued to drive. He liked the idea of the tournament. 'It could be fun.' Craig thought with a laugh.  
  
*********************************************************************** There's Chapter 1. I hope you all like it. Please send me some reviews. I'd like to keep writing this but I don't want it to be pointless, if people don't want me to I won't. 


	2. The Journey Begins

Author's Note(Is that what A/n means?): I apologize if the 1st chapter was crappy. I just wanted to intro a few of the main characters but I thought it'd be corny if I wrote out the beggining video sequence at G-Corp. But here's chapter 2, you've seen the Disclaimer in chapter 1 so you know that Tekken belongs to Namco, not me.  
  
*********************************************************************** Chapter 2: The Journey Begins.  
  
TIME: 8:00 AM DATE: December 31st.  
  
Xiaoyu awoke in her hotel room and looked at the clock. She had three hours to get ready and go to the docks to catch the boat. She rubbed her eyes and threw the covers off of her and sat up, standing in her baby blue night shirt, running her fingers through her hair as she headed for the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the bath water, feeling it with her hand to test the hotness before she turned on the shower, sliding down her underwear and kicked it aside before sliding her shirt off and tossed it to the floor(A/n: Daaaaaaaamn lol) and stepped into the shower, letting the water run down her hair and her smooth skin, enjoying the feel of it for it woke her up out of her sleepy state.  
  
Ok, ok. Before I get too nasty. She finished her shower and was now dressed, tying her hair in her famous pig tail style. She wore a pair of tight fitting white cargo pants, a pair of sneakers, a black sports bra with a small red windbreaker jacket and fingerless gloves, with padding on the top to soften her punches because face it, she was nice enough to inflict only damage nessecary and for a little girl like her, she packed a punch. She grabbed her bag while eating a granola bar for breakfast, running out her door and down to catch a taxi. She tossed her bag inside and got in, shutting the door.  
  
"To the docks please." She smiled to the driver who nodded and drove for the docks. Xiaoyu leaned back in her seat and looked out the window in thought. Her thoughts on the email message that she got a couple of days ago. 'Who sent it?' She thought to herself. Her instincts told her it might have been that young man who came to the last tournament two years back to avenge the death of his mother against Toshin. Her old friend, well...school mate, Jin Kazama.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The taxi pulled up to the docks parking area. He paid the driver and got out, slinging his duffle back over his shoulder. King watched the ship from where he stood. People boarded the ship while workers in coverall suits loaded supplies on it. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a pair of black sneakers, a white button up shirt, a red, white and green surape and a straw sombrero. His hands were dawned with black fingerless gloves. The brim of his sombrero hid most of his face and he gripped the strap of his bag and made his way towards the ship. He stopped when a Zaibatsu gaurd stepped in front of him, speaking through his helmet.  
  
"Excuse me sir, do you have an invitation to the tournament?" He gripped his rifle, a little nervous cuz King was half a foot taller than him.  
  
King said nothing, but instead just raised the invitation from his pocket. The soldier nodded and stepped out of his way. He lowered his hand and stuffed the invitation back into his pocket, walking across the dock onto the ship. He stopped at a bench under the roof of the small cabin which people could go inside, but he wasn't quite ready for that. He set his bag down and pushed it under the bench seat, and sat down, fixing his surape from under him and watched the docks ahead of him from the ship. His attention was drawn from there when a hand slapped onto his shoulder, and he turned, looking up, to see a familiar blonde man who he had seen before at the last tournament, only instead of his hair sticking straight it up, it hung down to his chin, parted in the middle. The man's face had stubble on it, and he wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans with biker boots. He sat next to King and smiled greetingly to him.  
  
"Hey man, long time no see." The guy smiled, leaning down some to see King's face from under the sombrero.  
  
King smiled lightly, "How's it goin' Paul?" He removed the sombrero to be polite and set it in his lap. His long black hair was tied back in a pony tail.  
  
Paul brushed his nose with a thumb and leaned back against the wall the bench was up against, enjoying the shade. "Ahh man nothin' much. Heard about this tournament and said 'I've gotten my ass kicked three times, why not make it four?'" Paul said, laughing as he gestured the 3 and 4 with his fingers. They both laughed because even though Paul hadn't won a tournament yet, he still sent a good number of people running home to their mamas. Paul laughed some and continued. "Nah, man I gotta win this baby for my reputation. I got a bad image back home."  
  
King nodded, understanding what Paul meant.  
  
"So, what's your story? Tired of tossin' them punks at the Federation around again?" Paul asked, laughing a bit. He watched King wrestle on TV alot and it was true, he was almost unbeatable unless he was sucker punched with a chair.  
  
King laughed at the joke then his expression became blue. "Nah...I'm here to make some sick bastard pay." He looked at Paul to see his reaction.  
  
"Pay for what?" Paul raised an eyebrow, curious.  
  
King brushed his nose and snorted some, trying to build the courage to tell him, but finally did. "Armor was murdered after the 3rd tournament. I bailed his killer out and sent him an invitation. My only question is, did he accept?"  
  
Paul's broad shoulders seemed to slump down, disbelief on his face. "Shit man, I'm sorry. I hope you get the bastard."  
  
"Oh, if he shows up I will...I will." King nodded before he heard a shout.  
  
"What the hell do you two think you're doin' here?!" A voice said. Paul and King looked to see a smiling asian man coming forward at them. His red hair cut in a flat top and he wore a green t-shirt and a pair of army camo pants. He dropped his beg on King's other side and smirked.  
  
"Just about gettin' ready t'kick yer ass ya little shit. C'mere!" Paul said in a joking tone and got up, throwing some fake, playful punches at the young man, who he knew as Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang laughed and gave Paul a high five, then cocked his chin to King. "What up K-Man? Long time no see"  
  
King smiled softly. He enjoyed being around Hwoarang when he was down. The kid lightened up his day. "Hello Hwoarang. Good to see you after two years."  
  
"Hey don't start gettin' mushy, it might be you and me in this thing." Hwoarang said joking, serious about that point but didn't really look forward to it.  
  
"Hey guys." A femanine voice said and the three looked to see a quite attractive young woman, coming onto the boat with her suit case. Her brown hair was braided down her back and she had on a pair of glasses. Her wardrobe was a pair of denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. She looked at the three smiling warmly. "King?" She tilted her head questiongly to him. She only thought it was him because she knew King was Mexican and this man had a surape and a sombrero.  
  
"Buenas Dias Julia." King nodded to her. She smiled and un-tilted her head.  
  
"Hi, I didn't recognize you quite well without your mask." She laughed a little then slugged Hwoarang and Paul in the shoulder. "What're you two thugs doin'?" She joked.  
  
"Buildin' up my spirit again." Paul laughed a little, running a hand through his new hair.  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "All they made me do in the army was carry shit and shoot. I have more fun hittin' people so I snuck off and came here." He laughed then, smiling.  
  
King, Paul and Julia laughed with him and they continued in their conversation, going over old times, and talking about their lives.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Another cab pulled up to the docks. Craig slapped 50 into the driver's hand and opened the door, grabbing his suit case.  
  
"Keep the change, my man." He said and got out, closing the door with his foot and the cab drove off. He had combed his hair, and had it greased. He wore a pair of black biker books, snakeskin pants and a black vest. He spit to the side and walked over to the boat docks.  
  
"Excuse me sir, do you have an invitation?" The little Zaibatsu soldier said, beggining to step infront of him. Craig ignored him and shoved him out of the way with the hand, continuing his way onto the boat. The soldier grunted and began to follow him. "Sir! I asked for your invitation!" Silently Craig dug into his vest pocket and threw the invitation over his shoulder in a crumpled ball at the soldier's feet. The soldier picked it up and looked at it, then shook his head at Craig, "Asshole." And made his way back to his spot.  
  
Craig walked onto the boat, immediatly noticing that four people were staring at him. A blonde grunge looking man, an asian in army colors, a young female, and an obvious Mexican sitting against the wall on a bench. He narrowed his eyes at them and made his way for the inside cabin when he noticed the Mexican was watching him specifically. He stopped and looked at the man, sneering.  
  
"What're you lookin' at boy?" He growled in his deep, menacing voice. The Mexican narrowed his eyes and picked up his sombrero, putting it on his head and pulled it over his eyes, leaning his head back. Craig gritted his teeth at the man and walked into the cabin, tossing his bag to the side and sat down on the bench, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. A few other people sat in the cabin with him. Most of them were asian. Then there was somebody who seemingly had armor on which was only tellable by his bent knee where he put his foot on the bench he sat on. Most of him was covered by a black hooded cloak. But Craig saw two eerie green eyes coming out of the shadows under the hood. A sword rested in the person's lap. Then there was a white, blonde man in red pants and a Hawaiian shirt, a blonde woman in a tight purple jumpsuit. Craig smiled at this sight. He had to admit she had a fine looking figure. Then there was the hispanic looking woman in black short shorts, if you wanted to call them that and a tie on green shirt that showed off her cleavage and stomach nicely. Craig chuckled some which was something, with smiling he hadn't done in two years. He took a drag off of his cigarette and leaned back, just as the cabin door swung open loudly. Everyone looked, a few people gasping. Craig raised his eyebrows. 'Weird looking guy.' he thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bryan Fury almost wanted to tear the soldier's head off for asking him for an invitation. Fucking idiot. He was so mad he didn't just open the cabin door. He kicked it open and walked in. His only luggage was a black backpack which he threw across the room at an empty spot and walked over to it. He wore a pair of black cargo pants, army boots and an unbuttoned green, long sleeved shirt with black gloves. He sat down and ran a hand over his gray haired head, before leaning back and looked at everyone who slowly turned their attention from him, except for a large man in the corner, dressed in snake skin pants and a vest. Bryan sneered some, baring his teeth before the man casually looked in another direction and blew out some smoke. Bryan growled deep down in his throat and looked back ahead, leaning against the wall with a window above his head and crossed his arms, huffing. He closed his eyes, just about to enjoy the near silence, since the people were talking low when noise came into the room. He opened his eyes to see the three of the four he saw outside, Hwoarang, Julia and Paul, coming inside.  
  
"--so I said 'What'd ya kill the snail for?' He said 'That thing's been followin' me all day!'" Hwoarang spoke to Julia and Paul. They laughed, Paul slapping his knee, almost falling over. Julia put a hand over her mouth a little, laughing softly. Bryan glared at their happiness, he hated anything joyful. They went a empty spot on the bench and continued talking. Bryan clentched his fists and turned to the entrance as something blocking the light from the corner of his eye indicated another entry. The Mexican in the surape from outside, carrying his sombrero came in, suddenly stopping short when he noticed the smoker and narrowed his eyes to him. The smoker noticed this and got up, staring the man down. Bryan closed his eyes, ignoring this.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
King stared up at the big man, glaring with bared teeth. The big man pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it to the floor, stomping it out as he looked back at King.  
  
"Marduk." King said in a dark, angry tone. The big man's eyes raised, but his angry expression stayed.  
  
"Who're you?" Marduk asked.  
  
King narrowed his eyes again. "You killed my partner in occupation, and best friend. Now I'm gonna kill you in this."  
  
Marduk chuckled, raising up the part of his ticket he still had(the part they hand back to you). "This you?"  
  
King nodded with narrowed eyes and a glare on his lips. "Lured you right into a trap amigo."  
  
"I think you signed y'own death warrant muthafuckah." Marduk snorted.  
  
King squeezed his fists closed and growled in his throat. "You'd like to think that." And with that he turned, walking over to his three comrades, sitting down with them and sighed, trying not to explode.  
  
"Hey man, what was that all about?" Hwoarang leaned over to see past Paul to King, a curious look on his face.  
  
King closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothin'."  
  
Paul glanced at Marduk then looked to King talking softly. "That him?"  
  
King opened his eyes and looked to Paul, nodding then closed his eyes again. Paul gave a simple "Hm." And went quiet, letting King relax and went back to his conversation with Hwoarang and Julia, just as the door opened again.  
  
"Hey!" A voice said, and the three looked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Xiaoyu entered the cabin after getting checked in, immediatly spotting the two familiar faces of Julia and Hwoarang, along with Paul. She smiled and walked over, her friend Julia rising.  
  
"Xiao!" Julia exclaimed and gave her friend a deep hug. Xiaoyu smiled and hugged her back. She looked at Julia, smiling again.  
  
"Wow you've changed! In a good way that is." Xiaoyu laughed.  
  
Julia smiled. "Thanks, you changed pretty good yourself. You still in Highschool?"  
  
"Yeah, senior year." Xiaoyu nodded and smiling. "Hi Hwoarang."  
  
"Hey Xiao, what's up?" Hwoarang cocked his chin to her.  
  
Xiaoyu sat down, setting her bag down. "Oh nothing."  
  
She smiled again, and joined their conversation, but didn't tell them about the email or that she hoped to find Jin here. A few moments passed when the speaker clicked on and a man's voice came over it.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please relax. We are begginning the journey to Mishima Island, enjoy the cruise." The man said. The people in the cabin listened then began talking when the message was over.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The soldier set the safety chain back on the hook at the docks, suddenly looking up when he felt like someone was behind him. He turned around, suddenly face to face with a taller middle aged man with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, dressed in a pair of slacks and a black silk shirt, carrying a bag.  
  
"Sorry fella, you're late. Better luck next tournament huh?" He said and began to go around him when the man grabbed him by the shirt. "Ugh. Excuse me sir, this isn't necessary."  
  
"Jama shinaide." The man said and suddenly jerked his arm to the side and the next thing he knew he was airborn, high into the air. He gave a few, loud panicked screams before he came crashing back down onto the ground a good 30ft away, falling to his death. The man then turned as the boat was now about 15ft from the docks and threw his small duffle back at it, letting it land on the deck of the ship then sprung into the air, flipping once to gain distance and landed in a crouch. He stood upright, removing his sunglasses, looking around with a pair of eerie red eyes, although they slowly reverted to a humanish brown. He looked around some and stuck the glasses in his shirt pocket, walking with his bag to the inner cabin. Kazuya Mishima was ready for the tournament. He would kill his father finally, then regain what was rightfully his.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
The people around him talked and laughed. Most of them anyway. Kazuya noticed a man in a surape and a large man in snakeskin pants, and a gray haired man were quite silent. He was number 4 on the silent man list. He crossed his arms and leaned back in thought, eyes wide open, and alert. He had been on the boat for an hour and still had a few hours to go. He actually began to drift off until a loud crash alerted him along with the other passengers who got up, running to the windows. Kazuya merely turned his head to the window he was next to, to see a black '69 Charger, sinking front end first into the water. People gasped and a conversation about the accident soon arose. Kazuya grunted, ignoring it and turned back to the wall just as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped and slapped a hand over it, leaning forward. He squeezed his eyes shut and at that moment saw a purple grin of evil and a pair of red eyes staring at him. His eyes opened as he came to his senses and smiled small. 'It' was here. He grinned, baring his white teeth and gave a small chuckle to himself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SAME TIME  
  
Jin had waited on the bridge above the ocean until the ship crossed under it and set it into full gear, driving it over the railing. He managed to escape and land on the top of the ship's cabin as the car hit the water. He could hear the commotion down on the inside of the cabin. He looked down at the ground, ignoring the searing pain he felt through the scar on his arm. The other half was close. That meant his father was on the boat. It was almost time. This was his destiny...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So what did you all think of this Chapter? This one's pretty big huh? Should I continue? I'd sure like to but unless I get some reviews telling me to, I dunno if I should. Please send reviews! Domo Arigatou!! 


	3. A New Conflict Arises

A/n: I'm glad you who reviewed the story so far, liked it. It really makes me happy to see people appreciate my work. Here is Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: A New Conflict Arises  
  
The ship drifted gracefully along the sea currents. The fighters chatted lightly in the cabin. King had taken time to lay down for a nap on the bench. Marduk leaned against the wall, while sitting, also dozing off.  
  
The sea breeze blew through his black hair gracefully. His eyes closing as he stared off at the front, ahead of them. They had been sailing for two days and he was getting anxious. Kazuya stood only in a pair of sweat pants and sandles. He ignored the cold wind beating against his body. His eyes sat closed, as he enjoyed the silence. But a sudden light thud alerted him and he snapped his eyes open, turning around. It was the youthful asian girl, that he had heard others call Ling and Xiao. She was bundled up nicely in sweat pants and a sweat shirt with a Nike symbol on the front. She looked at him with her hands crossed in front of her, and smiling.  
  
"Hai?" He narrowed his eyes at her, a little annoyed, and crossed his arms, sneering some at her. The wind blew his hair in his face, giving him a more tough guyish look. He noticed that Xiaoyu had adverted her eyes to his chest, and he looked down himself, assuming she was looking at his scar. He grunted and looked back up at her. "What? Never seen a battle scar before?" And with that, he turned back to watch the ocean, just as the young woman spoke.  
  
"You're name is Mishima isn't it. You're Heihachi Mishima's son..Kazuya." Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. Kazuya looked down some at the front of the boat, tearing through the water, not answering, but closed his eyes. Why did the girl have to remind him so early of the hatred he had for Heihachi when he wanted one last moment of peace? "And you have a son.." She continued, and Kazuya suddenly looked up as she spoke, "Kazama, Jin."  
  
Kazuya looked over his right shoulder at her, eyes narrowed. "So, what of it?" To his despair, he saw the girl smile at him as she slowly ascended towards him and continued speaking.  
  
"Is that why you're here? To find your long lost son? And reunite?" She stopped just as she reached in striking distance. Kazuya considered taking her out and throwing her body over the boat, but no, that would draw too much commotion. He swallowed his building rage and snorted.  
  
"Yes..I do aim to find my son...and dispose of him along with Heihachi when I do." He narrowed his eyes and turned back to try and enjoy the view, but to his disappointment(and annoyment) Xiaoyu stayed.  
  
"Dispose of? You mean kill him?!" Her voice was suddenly shocked and upset, one positive for Kazuya. He smirked to himself as she babbled on now. "How can you even think of killing your own son?! Your father, for committing his evil deeds yes, but why kill your own son who is innocent?!"  
  
Kazuya chuckled. "I assure you, I have good cause."  
  
"You are an ANIMAL!" Xiaoyu shouted the last word at the top of her lungs. Kazuya's eyes went wide as he suddenly spun around, seizing the little brat by her throat in his right hand and pulled her closer to him, and lifted her up to face level.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Xiaoyu gasped as the large man grabbed her throat, and she kicked her feet when she was lifted. her thin hands gripped his large wrist as much as they could, she gagged and coughed from under his grip, but gasped at what she saw next. His normal brown eyes, were now solid red, and glowed, casting a gleam around his eyelids, in the darkness. She tried to scream but his grip was so tight it muffled it into another choke. She dangled there as he spoke, but this time in a tounge she didn't understand. Japanese, she thought, which she didn't know. Xiaoyu was Chinese. His voice had changed too. It was darker, and deeper, and more gutteral. Like an echoe that stayed in one place and didn't travel. He spoke for about a minute before he dropped her. She landed on her butt, clutching her throat and coughed loudly, trying to get her breath back and scrambled across the deck away from him, looking up as the red in his eyes faded, and they were brown again. She feared he would kill her next, but a jump of hope came to her when he heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Xiao!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Xiao!"  
  
Kazuya looked up as the demon spirit receeded in him. Coming from the cabin was the young asian male. Dressed in camoflauge he was, with short red hair. He looked about 21. He ran over to the coughing girl and kneeled by her side, looking up at him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, man?!" He shouted at him, holding Xiaoyu close and stroked her hair as she wheezed and gasped into his chest. Kazuya narrowed his eyes and squeezed his fists shut.  
  
"Listen here, 'boy'! Take your little whench and get out of my sight!" He took a step forward, which seemed to make the man shrink back, though the look of hatred stayed. He watched him help Xiaoyu up and guided her back to the cabin. He narrowed his eyes and grunted again, crossing his arms and turned back to the front, watching as now he saw a tiny glint of light in the distance. His glare turned into a dark, evil smile as he knew it was the island where the Zaibatsu rested. He envisioned the island as he last remembered it. It was like a private little town his father owned. There was the Zaibatsu headqaurters, a beach resort, a city that had a mall, airport and entertainment. Remembering, made him ponder why boat tickets were given instead of plane tickets. Maybe Heihachi needed some last minute preperations? Oh well, Kazuya didn't care about that. He cared about killing his father and his son. Another smirk came over his face as he remembered the most famous part of the island. The dojo in which his father used to train him in when he was only a child. Perhaps he would have the chance to end his quarrel with Heihachi there. The very thought made him smile even bigger. He could see it now. He had his father at his mercy in the middle of the dojo, where he dealt the final blow, killing him, dropping him next to the body of his son. Jin. Jin...Kazuya looked up as another thought came to him. What did his son look like? He had never actually seen him before. The spirit of the demon in him, told him he would know him when he saw him. Kazuya looked down as he smirked lightly, but that thought of glory was quickly interupted.  
  
"Hey." The voice of the red headed army boy was behind him. Kazuya lowered his arms to his side and turned to see the fighter with a look of anger, standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"What?" Kazuya said in mock surprise, mocking the man. This seemed to anger the man even more and he stuck a finger out as if to gesture to Kazuya.  
  
"You listen to ME now you heartless son of a bitch. First of all, Ling isn't my 'whench' let alone even my girlfriend. But she's a close friend and I see her almost as a sister." He gritted his teeth, huffing a bit. "If you EVER, lay a hand on her again before this tournament, then I swear to God I'll--"  
  
"You'll what?" Kazuya cut him off, suddenly walking at normal pace up to him until he was close enough to stare him down. "What is a little fool like you going to to?" He could see the fear of the man in his eyes and noticed his name tag on his army vest. "Hwoarang? An interesting name. I'm glad I got to learn it, before I kill you at the contest."  
  
"I'll be the one, doing the killing big guy. I'll show you how to pick on people smaller than you, you pussy." Hwoarang stuck a finger in his chest and sneered up at Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya chuckled and roughly jerked his finger up against Hwoarang's chin to shove him back as he gave a final word. "Tch..Kieru." And stepped back, to look back at the little light that indicated where the island was. He heard Hwoarang give a huff and storm back to the cabin, slamming the door. Kazuya re-crossed his arms and closed his eyes, smirking but remained alert of the outside world around him. They would be there soon, to the island. And he would be one step closer to his goal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to BREAK! I need a little room to breath, 'cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to BREAK!  
  
Lol, sorry, that last line reminded me about the Linkin Park song. Anyway, there you are for Chapter 3. I'll try my best to get the 4th chapter up(if you want a 4th one) as soon as possible. 


	4. The Arrival

A/n: For those who Reviewed my 3rd chapter if any, thank you. Maybe it didn't have enough story in it but hey, ya got 17 people on a ship how much story can ya get where they can't even play hide & seek? Anyway, here's chapter 4.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Arrival.  
  
The horn blew loudly as the ship pulled up sideways to the walkway dock. A soldier of the Tekken Force made his way down and unhooked the lock, opening the safety door, and waved his arm.  
  
"Alright! Fighters, make your way to the Auditorium for the opening announcement!" He said, simply and made his way back to his post.  
  
Hwoarang, Julia and Xiaoyu were the first three off. King followed them at a calm pace, side by side by side with Paul, hus sombrero over his head to shade his face. The wind blew his surape around as it rested over his shoulders. He glanced down some to see a shadow looming over him as he walked. A small smirk crossed his lips as he knew that Craig Marduk was behind him. He stepped off of the docks and onto the soft, fresh green grass and looked around. 'Beautiful place for a con-man's refuge.' King thought and continued towards the Auditorium building, now a few feet behind Paul. He looked up when he heard his friend's voice and caught up to his side.  
  
"You gonna take him out or what?" Paul asked, glancing a little bit back at Craig, not wanting to be noticed by him. The guy was one scary looking son of a bitch.  
  
King shook his head, talking softly. "Not now. I'll take a chance of beating him at the tournament. That way he can't make it a brawl since all fights are under watch of Mishima gaurds." King glanced sideways to Paul as they walked for a brief second and gave him a "trust me" wink, then looked back ahead as they reached the doors, and pushed one open, going in with Paul and the others behind him. He looked around at the auditorium which had changed in two years. The seats had new red velvet over them, the stage was newly painted. The walls were redone, it was like a whole new room! King chuckled softly and made his way down to sit in a row behind Hwoarang, Julia and Xiaoyu. Paul sat next to, setting his bag at his feet. King did as well, removing his sombrero and set it in his lap.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kazuya walked, last in line keeping a distance between him and the crowd. He didn't like social company. He stepped into the auditorium and took a seat in the very back, and crossed his arms as an elderly man walked from the side of the curtains towards the podium. Father? No, just his assistant. It was about time for the man to keel over, Kazuya thought. He took this moment to glance over the fighters to see who had come. He even recognized a few. Lei Wulong, the police officer. Wise, strong and a good fighter. Marshall Law the dojo instructor, from that Kazuya's memories last told him. Law was quick and deadly. He reminded Kazuya of the actor Bruce Lee he used to watch when he was a boy. He noticed the youthful, Nina Williams. Kazuya had to admit she had an attractive appearance, but her physical impression stunned him. She looked exactly how she looked 20 years ago. His eyes narrowed in wonder as he gave a soft 'Hmm.' He would have to find an answer to that question when he was done with his primary task. His eyes wandered to set upon Yoshimitsu. The ninja warrior had lost to him in the second tournament, and had gone through a change of appearance, now dawning bronze armor and a skull face. 'Is that a mask?' Kazuya thought, 'Or did he upgrade himself again?' Then he noticed Paul Phoenix and sighed in disgust. The cocky street fighter had returned again. Would he ever take the hint that he was no good against professionals? The Mexican that sat next to him, Kazuya didn't know although he heard the naive young girl and the redhead he had a conflict with calling him King. 'The original's sucessor maybe.' He said to himself. He took a brief glance over the new faces before the assistant made it to the podium and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen." The old man paused as he gazed over the crowd behind his glasses. "We, the people of the Mishima Zaibatsu are pleased to have so many of you here to participate in the 4th annual, King Of The Iron Fist Tournament. I myself am glad to see so many familiar faces." The old man smiled as he looked around, then continued. "But without further due, allow me to welcome the man responsible for this exciting event. Please give your welcome, to Heihachi Mishima!"  
  
The fighters gave respect claps, although Kazuya could tell the truth behind it all. 'Most of these people don't want to get shot before the tournament starts.' He thought with a smile. Upon this he noticed the grey haired fighter who had not yet said a word, wasn't even clapping. 'Brave fellow.' Kazuya smirked as he turned back to the stage at hearing his fathers name. His good mood faded and he sneered some, crossing his arms. The figure of his father emerged from the side curtain. His physical appearance had gone from a striping young man to an old, gimp since Kazuya last saw him. He leaned back, hiding himself the best he could with the help of his sunglasses.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Heihachi Mishima walked across the stage over towards the podium. His white business suit, along with his blue jacket with the inner sheep skin trim, hid his muscles well. He came to the podium, resting his hands on the edge on the sides, leaning forward to the microphone. He paused a second or two before he began speaking, looking over the crowd of fighters. 'Where is he?' Heihachi thought. 'I know you're here Kazuya.' But he didn't see him at all, he snorted and began.  
  
"Konnichiwa rediizu ando dannashuu, and welcome to the 4th annual King Of The Iron Fist Tournament." Heihachi forced a polite smile to send a false impression out on the four new faces he saw, Christie, Steve, Craig and Violet. "I am pleased to see some new faces about us." He paused and smirked, "As well as so many old ones." He noticed the majority of the people shift in their seats. Violet looked up from his watch at Heihachi. That brought question to the old man's mind. The look this new fighter gave him seemed awfully familiar. Another, lone fighter in the back crossed his arms and leaned back. 'Who's that?' Heihachi thought but shook the possibility of either of them being Kazuya from his head and continued. "The tournament begins in two days. You have until then to get to know the enviroment of the island and enjoy yourselves. You have room numbers to the hotel on your ticket. Everyone has a room mate. Have a good evening, that is all." He nodded to them giving them a dismissal sign, before departing through the curtain again. He felt that Kazuya was near but was he among the crowd? He had to be! No matter. He would find out whether he had come or not in a matter of days. Heihachi saw to it that the fighters were paired and roomed according to their tickets. 'It's almost time.' He thought with a dark grin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the long delay. How did you all like it? I know it's kinda slow, tournament date wise but hey, I promise you, you will love the tournament scenes. REVIEWS, please. 


	5. The wait has come to it's end

A/n: Well we're getting closer to the tournament! Aren't you all excited?! I am. ^.^ I'll have it here at Chapter 7, IF it doesn't come up in the next one. I'm running out of non-tournament ideas here so it's drawing close. Just trying to throw in some good storyline.  
  
Disclaimer: You know Tekken is Namco's but did you know these following lyrics belong to Breaking Benjamin? O.O You didn't?! Well I didn't until I watched MTV!  
  
Chapter 5: The wait has come to it's end.  
  
"The day has come to an end.... The sun is over my head.... My Polyamorous fails! Caught me in the mass of trouble again!  
  
So just when ya think that ya alright, I'm crawling out from the inside! I never hurt anyone... I never, let's end it all...  
  
They've come to get me again... The cloud is over my head... My Polyamorous fails! Caught me in the mass of trouble again!---"  
  
Since he got into his room the other night, to this minute at 7:00AM, King had his Breaking Benjamin CD blaring that song "Polyamorous" on repeat. He layed with his arms over his head, face down in the pillow, pretty much ignoring his roomie, Bryan, who didn't seem to mind about the music. King wondered if he even noticed it, let alone noticed him as well. Bryan hadn't said a word since they came in, and hadn't even looked at him. King's thoughts had been on Marduk since he stepped on the boat. Finally he sat up, looking to Bryan in disbelief.  
  
"Do you speak at all?" King tilted his head aside, curious.  
  
Bryan said nothing, just looked over his shoulder at him with that scarred glare, narrowed his eyes then looked back out the window. He was already prepared for today, dawned in his gloves, snakeskin pants and army boots, his arms crossed. King threw his hands up in the air giving up on making any conversation with the silent freak and collapsed back on the bed. He, himself was prepared to fight, wearing his wrestling pants with "Anger Of Beast" on the front, and his black wrestling boots. The pants are primarily a dark aqua green with black trim and leapord skin design on the outer sides of the legs.  
  
"I knew you two years ago, Fury and I have to say you're one pain in the ass." King laughed to himself. "You got some cajones though my friend."  
  
"Cajones...?" Bryan finally spoke! He looked over his shoulder and King gave a groan of disgust. Out of all the slang in the world people knew, this guy didn't know that word?  
  
"Yeah, man! Cajones!" King sat up on the bed, looking in shock at Bryan, then gave a sigh. "God, it'd take me all day to explain a word like cajones t'you. And we ain't got all day."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and King looked over his shoulder, then back at Bryan. "Say, big guy how about you do something productive and see who wants us?"  
  
"How about you do it before I put your head through that fuckin' wall!" Bryan spun to fully face King, his expression clearly showed how annoyed and angry he was, even pointing to the wall behind King. King blinked.  
  
"Good point, ese'." King gave a click of his tounge and got up, moving over to the door and with a gloved hand, opened it. He was face to face with a short Mishima soldier. Well, not short but one smaller than him. "What is it?"  
  
"The tournament is beginning, here are your coordinates." He handed him two index cards, with his name on the corner of one and Bryan's on the corner of the other.  
  
"Ah, muchos gracias, pinche joto." King gave a smile, after insulting the soldier, and closed the door, walking over to Bryan and handed him his card, after stealing a glance from it. "Says you're to go to the Mishima Mall in town in the main square."  
  
Bryan snatched his card and looked at it, crumpled it up and threw it to the ground. "Hmph." And shoved King out of the way, walking back out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him. King jumped some. "Jeez, that guy needs some anger management." He looked at his own card, which said "Shinjuku, Main Street."  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." King cracked his neck, flexed his shoulders, grabbed his leapord mask, and headed out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The stone horse statue on the Building Roof shattered with a loud bang as Paul's broken, and bruised body hit it and he fell to the floor, coughing out a wad of blood which clung to his mouth and weakly pushed himself up on his hands and knees, putting a shakey foot on the ground he looked up with glazed eyes at his opponent whom he last saw at the second tournament 20 years ago.  
  
Kazuya stood still with not a scratch on him, watching the boastful, cocky Paul Phoenix try to regain his footing. His body battered, bruised and bloody. His pants had several tears in them from the many times he had tossed him across the concrete floor. He smirked as he watched the helpless fighter struggle. He could have finished him off minutes ago but he enjoyed toying with him.  
  
"You think you can beat me?" Paul finally got to his feet and held his stomach, pretty sure he had a broken rib or two. "You got somethin' else comin'!" He unleashed the last bit of adrenaline he had and charged at the Mishima master, a roar of rage coming from him as he drew back his fist, and swung it out like a wrecking ball for Kazuya's jaw. Kazuya stepped to the side and turned, grabbing Paul's forearm to jerk him into a tripping kick to his shins, causing his body to go parallel to the ground, then with his other arm, slammed his elbow into his lower spine to end the fight there but just to make sure, brought up a knee to meet Paul in the gut as he came down. Paul gasped as a huge wad of blood escaped his mouth from the knee hit and plunged to the floor, scarring up his back and lay there, barely able to move, groaning in weak pain.  
  
Kazuya sighed some, shaking his head as he stepped over Paul and headed over for the doors to make his way out. "Koko de shine!" He said, looking behind him at Paul, then glanced to the observing Mishima gaurd to speak in english. "This fight is over.."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hwoarang moved his legs in a fury against Marshall Law, landing a plentiful combo of snap kicks, spin kicks and side kicks upon his face and upper body until he finally fell to his hands and one knee. The Korean stepped back as Law regained hos footing, glaring at him in a bloody mess before taking charge at him in a fit of rage. Hwoarang's eyes narrowed as he defied gravity, diving high into the air in a backflip, mocking one of Law's own moves against him, driving his feet seperately into his chin to throw him back, onto the ground for the knockout, landing in a crouch, smirking over his shoulder at the Mishima soldier, who nodded with approval.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Steven Fox, wiped the blood from his nose and chin, before hacking out a wad of spit. His chinese opponent by the name of Lei Wulong hopped back and forth on his feet, bleeding as well with some a cocky smirk. Steve smirked and resumed his stance, scarred arm in the front of his "normal" arm as he shuffled forwards then back, suckering his opponent into his final mistake of the fight. Lei lunged in, swinging an outer swing kick for the blonde mans face. Steve stepped in, blocking with his right forearm then slid forward, throwing the fist of his scarred arm roughly across Leis face, sending him to the sandy floor of the beach and into the way of the ocean tide, the waves batting over his dazed body as Fox lowered his fists and gave a click of his tounge.  
  
"Oye mate, what a joke!" And with a wave of his arm, turned walking off in disgust.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
King had so far avoided every move that his oppoent "Violet" had thrown at him, using his wrestling techniques of rolls and hops to the sides and away from his foe. At the same time he had landed in some hard and heavy blows as well as even slam attacks to the ground with Violet's body. The setting was in some underground pit room where bloodthirsty crowd members cheered them both on. It hadn't been too long before Violet had, had enough of this toying trick. It had been a no hit fight for the asian so far so he snorted, deciding to make a charge and slid to a near stop, swinging a hard side kick for King's head. At the same time the leapord masked warrior ducked and stepped in to hoist Violet up by the waist and turn his body upside down into a famous wrestling move called "the Tombstone" and without only a second of a wait, King fell to his knees to drive Violet's head against the hard surface before releasing his body to let the KOed form lay flat on the ground. King stood up and took a few steps back, raising one fist in victory. His first fight in the tournament and he hadn't recieved a single punch.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SETTING TIME: 6:00PM, ISLAND CAFETERIA.  
  
The first set of tournament rounds ended with high cheers of the fans, in addition to the fights of King, Steve, Hwoarang and Kazuya, Bryan Fury layed Craig Marduk out in a matter of seconds thanks to his enhancements. Yoshimitsu stood no chance against Jin and was defeated when Jin, single handedly(literally) flung him by the foot through a car windshield in the Mall's parking lot. Xiaoyu KOed Christie Monteiro for an outstanding win just a few minutes of a walk away in the very lobby of the mall, sending her slam into the large fountain and was now sitting with her as the entire crew ate dinner, talking friendly(for the most part that is). Julia also defeated Nina, thanks to her acrobatic agility which worked well against simple Aikido.  
  
"So ya stomped him real good huh King?!" Hwoarang took a drink of his tea, as King told of his fight against Violet.  
  
King shrugged and took a bite of his sweet and sour chicken with chopsticks. "So I threw a couple o'dirty punches at him. Barely a workout."  
  
"I had to fight Nina Williams." Julia said, eating some noodles, pausing. "I beat her but she was a tough one."  
  
King leaned back, looking around as Heihachi congratulated everyone on their progress. Losers today had 3 more chances to win before they were totally disqualified. King eyed Marduk, watching him shovel food into his mouth. He narrowed his eyes, in thought. 'You're mine pendejo.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kazuya stood out on the cliff of the island, watching the waves crash against the rocks. Thoughts of defeating his father and his son, running through his head. Kazuya was in the middle of all of this. All 3 of them, Heihachi, Kazuya and Jin wanted to see the other two of the family aside themselves dead for their own personal goals. Kazuya swore his soul to Devil that it would be Jin and Heihachi who died. Not him. His wet hair, from sweat blew across his face in the wind and his eyes narrowed as his fists clentched. Time drew closer and closer.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I AM SO DAMN SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE! MY COMPUTER WAS JUST FIXED AGAIN! I promise that the next chapter(s) wont take so long to arrive. Please R&R. Do I still got the talent? 


	6. The Second Day

Disclaimer: *sings in an Eminem voice* I know I don't own it homie, you know I don't own it too. I know I write it homie, you know I write it too.....So umm...yeah I don't own Tekken.  
  
Chapter 6: The Second Day  
  
Jin stood out in the mall as he waited, dawning his hooded outfit. He had his arms crossed as he waited for his opponent. Shoppers stood clear of the fountain area where the beginning of the fight was to take place. Some people even stood by to watch. Jin looked up when he heard footsteps reach the top of the stairs at his side, and heard the familiar brittish accented voice of Steve Fox.  
  
"Ahoy mate. Guess I can make this quick and you can go back home to your rice fields!" Steve said with a chuckle.  
  
Jin looked to his side, calmly at Steve as he clentched his fists and raised them, turning to face him. "Hanashii ni' naran' na....".  
  
"I'm gonna knock that bilingual skill out of yo' head bloke!" And Steve lunged forward, swinging a wrapped up fist at Jin's head. Jin snorted and his gloved hand snapped up, grabbing Steve's by the wrist and squeezed, twisting it slowly, listening to the tendons stretch as Steve cried in pain and swung his other fist which Jin grabbed by the knuckles and also squeezed. Now with the die-hard fist fighter in his submission, Jin launched his foot forward, colliding it with the white man's stomach and sent him tumbling down the stairs in a pain scene. Jin followed, diving off of the top and sommersaulted twice before he landed 2ft from Steve at the bottom, gaining the cheers of the onlookers at his stunt. Steve stood up painfully, holding a hand to his back as he watched Jin, snorting and stepped in, throwing a massive left hook, right hook, uppercut combo. Jin slapped the hooks away and leaned back to avoid the uppercut, then leaned in and leapt up, twisting his body in a full circle as he slapped his right foot across the English man's face, sending him through the glass that stood under the safety balcony beams, and down he fell, down down down until he crashed through one of the Mall's bushes against the walls, and layed motionless, with blood down his face from the glass cutting his skin. Jin peered over, down at him, deep down hoping he hadn't actually killed him but if he did, so what, you get what you get. He turned to the observing Mishima gaurd, still at the top of the fountain and shrugged, before heading to the elevators to make his way down.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
King crawled across the floor, gripping onto one of the cars in the parking lot as he pulled himself up painfully. He didn't think an opponent could have such skill as this one. He had bitten his lip under his mask and blood was dribbling from under it, down his chest. A windsheild was shattered and it's broken tips were stained with the blood of his arms and back. He managed to stand and turned to face his japanese adversary once more.  
  
Kazuya stood like a statue, facing the mexican, masked, wrestler as he struggled to rise. 'Hah, pathetic.' He thought and stepped in again, slamming his fist into the man's stomach. King 'oofed' before he lunged in and rocketed his fist right across Kazuya's jaw, sending him staggering toward one of the support pillars, which he put his hands on to stop but King didn't hesitate, he rushed in and rammed Kazuya from behind so he went face first into the concrete beam. Kazuya, angry, spun around and threw a wild fist at King but he ducked, driven by his urge to meet Marduk in this tournament he wouldn't let this Mishima stand in his way. He began throwing multiple punches into Kazuya's gut, chest, face, all over, turning him from sweaty to blood in a matter of seconds. With a final frontal punch he caused Kazuya to hit the pillar again and this time it shattered, the pieces falling all over the asian martial artist. He staggered back afterwards, leaning against a car for support, panting as he watched the fallen, motionless form of Kazuya Mishima lay there. He pushed off the car and staggered away from it, heading towards the door when he heard the concrete pile, crumbling to the floor and stopped. Clentching his fists he spun with an inner rage, ready to take the rising fighter's head slam off but stopped when what he saw was a different Kazuya, this one with blood red, glowing eyes which struck fear into him. And with this shocking distraction he could only watch as Kazuya leapt up and threw both of his feet in a jumping roundhouse across his face with strength that felt like he got hit with a wrecking ball, and he fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
Kazuya landed on his feet as his eyes faded to brown and he fell to one knee, holding himself up with his hand. "....Not bad.....for an amateur..." He said in admiration of the wrestler, and rose back up, limping out of the door and back for the hotel.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hehehe, wake up man. C'mon, I've had worse beatings than this." The voice echoed into King's ears and he opened his eyes to see Paul with a nose bandaid on and some bruises on his face. "Heeeeeey there he is!"  
  
King groaned, and sat up, looking around. He was in the medicare room and blinked. "God, that mayate knocked the shit out of me." He looked to Paul. "Wow, who made you their bitch?"  
  
"Me? Bitch? No no see I made Nina my ho." Paul said with a chuckle and sat down in the chair beside the bed King rested in.  
  
"Heh. You don't care if it's a man or woman do you?" King asked, looking at Paul with a smirk.  
  
"Hey man it's a fight for money and no friends, only foes. If I'm put up against her I have to do it." Paul shrugged.  
  
King laughed some then a thought came into his head. "Who'd Marduk fight?"  
  
"Heard he layed out that Hwoarang guy with some Vale Tudo combo." Paul said, leaning back.  
  
"Hmmm, well we'll see if he can lay me out when time comes. I got two more losses before I'm out of this thing and I ain't gonna be out of it." King layed back in his bed and stretched his arms, very needingly. "You'll see....he killed Armor.....so I'm gonna sent him to Hell in a shutter...."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Not much fighting in this one I know and it was kinda short, but I just wanted to go into King's story more since I felt like I was drifting from that. So please R&R and give me your thoughts. And I also have a new fic up in the Tenchu section called Tenchu: The Onikage Chronicles. If you're a fan of Tenchu and the Onikage character, check it out and send R&R to that too! Thanks! 


	7. Punishment

Disclaimer: *sings* Guess who's back, back again. Shadow's back. Tell a friend. ~Record Scratch~ . but yeah I don't own Tekken and I don't own Eminem's music cuz I didn't write it. Read and enjoy! The Shadow has returned!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Punishment  
  
The rubber masked creaked as it was pulled over the face of it's owner, stretching the neck some until it covered his scruffy, tan face. Once done he lowered his hands, which were wrapped in green tape, and flexed his knuckles. He felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as he walked down the street of the island. The area here started with an S, some sort of japanese word. King didn't care about what it was. He finally had his chance against Marduk. After he defeated him, he didn't care if he lost or not. The setting was just as he wanted it. An enviroment for a down right, dirty, street fight. Marduk sent Armor through bar tables, King was gonna send the seven foot bastard through a fuckin' phone booth and then some. He didn't bother getting into his fighting gear. He woke up wearing wind breaker exercise pants when he got the note. At that time he pulled on socks and his sneakers, and wrapped his hands, donned his mask and headed out. He saw Craig in the middle of the street, waiting for him. King, needless to say, didn't feel like chit chatting before it started, although Craig made the mistake of trying to start a conversation.  
  
"The avenger. You here t'get vengence fo' yo--"  
  
King gave a yell of rage and charged his fast few steps, running right up to Craig, and with the big man not expecting it, caught him in the sternum with a heavy fist. King could feel his bottom rib break in as Craig gave a wheezed scream, put a hand to the attacked area and fell to one knee. King did not stop there. As Craig fell to his knee, he brought his other fist around, clipping him in the jaw and sending him to the ground, but Craig caught himself, balancing his body with his other hand. Oh well, it just adds for another punishing blow. King took a quick step in and brought his foot upward right under Craig's face. BAM! It hit with a loud thud sound and Craig was thrown onto his back, spitting blood from a busted lip and bit tounge.  
  
"Get up!" King reached down, grabbing him by his greasy hair and pulled him up. Drawing back his other fist he gave a roar of hatred and threw his fist into Craig's face with enough power to break his nose. Blood flowed but King was not satisfied. He slammed his fist into the big man's face, over and over and over, bruising it in some spots, cutting skin wide open on others. King then dropped him back to the floor, only to jump off his feet and brought an elbow down hard on Marduk's ribs. It wasn't a fake one he used in wrestling, Craig would not act hurt and later walk off just fine, no. This was a move put to it's fullest, and it broke several of Craig's ribs. King leaned over to pick Craig up off of the floor and onto his feet. With the Tudo champ too beaten to respond with an action, King gripped his wrist and jerked him to one side, and used a wrestling move, the Irish Whip to send Craig crashing through a phone booth and against the wall. King ran after, following, just as Craig turned around and leapt up, driving a knee into his chest which put him down on all fours. King kicked Craig in the gut. He groaned and coughed blood but he did not fall. He kicked him again, yet he did not fall. Craig tried to rise, yet King took a turn in action and cupped his fists together, giving him a hammering blow on his lower back. The move did Craig in and he fell to the ground, into the broken glass. King growled as Craig was still breathing. Huffing with anger he reached down and grabbed him by the hair again, ready to snap his neck like a twig when he felt a harsh pain, prick him in the side. He looked down to see a needle and looked up to see a Tekken Force Soldier, holding a tranq pistol. No! They couldn't stop him! He had to get vengence! Justice had to be served, damn it! But King could not carry on. The medicine had gotten to him and he passed out, falling to the ground beside Craig.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
King woke up in the infirmary, putting a hand to his head. He looked around, noticing his mask on the table beside him and sat up. Once more, Paul was by his side, looking clean of wounds.  
  
"What side of the bed did you wake up on, man?" Paul chuckled "The wrong one?"  
  
King looked at him, not answering but his expression said it all: 'Where is Marduk?'  
  
"You gave him a face lift man. They flew him off to the public state hospital. Doesn't look like he's gonna make it." Paul paused and scratched the back of his head, then laughing, he slapped King on the arm. "Good job chief!"  
  
King cracked his neck. "So that's it...I'm outta here..." He hopped off the bed and grabbed his mask, walking for the exit. Paul followed him.  
  
"Outta here? You're not going for the gold?!" Paul was almost shocked. How would someone pass up a chance like this?  
  
"I did what I came here to do, Paul." King said, stepping outside the infirmary and heading to the hotel dorms. "I have nothing else to show for here. I'm going home.." He heard Paul stop following him and smiled softly. It was true....he had done his duty. It was time to go home. He stepped through the doors to the hotel and made his way for his room. Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed it, and began packing his things. Once finished he checked the schedule. One week until the ship came back. King wasn't going to wait that long. He scooped up his bag and turned, walking back out of his room and made his way to the elevators to sneak out. It was time to leave...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
This chapter was mainly dedicated to Craig's punishment by King. Please review this and let me know if the story is worth finishing. Thank you, I'd appreciate it. 


End file.
